cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sir Keshav IV
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :The Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ Re: Templates Depends on exactly what you want to make. Templates are just like other pages, only they are made for the sole purpose of inserting into another, and can make use of parameters via a pipe. What did you have in mind? If you would prefer another avenue of communication, you can visit #cn-wiki. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 06:24, Sunday, 23 January 2011 (ET)' Here's the code for the first template: Category:Valhalla Second will be done in a bit. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 12:50, Thursday, 3 February 2011 (ET)' And here's the second: '''Name of Position' Category:Valhalla Again, all placeholders, but that's the format. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 13:03, Thursday, 3 February 2011 (ET)' First milcom template: If you have a different number of positions in the end section I can change that. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 11:20, Saturday, 12 March 2011 (ET)' IA one done. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 12:42, Saturday, 12 March 2011 (ET)' Duckroll Flag Would you happen to know the author of this flag? ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 16:02, Thursday, 2 June 2011 (ET)''' good alliance pages KESHYYYY!! I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) also, your avatar (that puppy) is cute as hell :3 Rogal talk 04:16,9/11/2012 (UTC) Axis Sphere care to join a group of nations called the Axis Sphere? you'll have fun there, and you can still be active in your alliance! :D Chao101 (talk • ) 12:33, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Heya keshy, I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about the addition of CN:LEAD to CN:STYLE. Hope to see you there, — RogalDorn 04:17, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC)